Since You've Been Gone
by Evil Kistune
Summary: Legolas realises he's attracted to Aragorn during the quest and decides to talk to him about it. Will Aragorn return his feelings? AL Please R & R
1. Intro

Since You've Been Gone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the title, lyrics or characters they belong to Powderfinger and Tolkein respectively. Don't sue, it'd be a waste of time anyway cause I got nothing.  
  
There's a truth begging to be told as the blues grab and take a hold  
  
To continue like this only acts as a force for no good  
  
I just want to say that I miss you and I've felt pitiful since you've been gone  
  
I'm just trying to say I need something I can lean against  
  
So I'm going to steady myself on a reliable friend  
  
There's a weight dragging through my days that I spend trying to fill the space  
  
That's been there since the day that we parted and made our goodbyes  
  
There's a truth begging to be told as the blues grab and take a hold  
  
And I just can't believe when I wake up that you could be gone  
  
Introduction  
  
From the moment Legolas set eyes on him when he first arrived at Rivendell he was mesmerized. He kept telling himself it was pathetic and no way for an elf prince to act. It was quite absurd that every time Legolas saw the man's unkept brown hair and unshaven face and beautifully toned body the elf's heart would beat faster and an odd feeling appeared in his stomach. Legolas had been in Rivendell only half a day and had managed to bump into the young man no less than five times and as yet had not summoned up enough courage to introduce himself. After the sixth time this happened (he had hidden himself behind a statue when he saw the man approaching) he decided he needed to talk to someone and went in search of Arwen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Am I going crazy?" Legolas was pacing the room while Arwen sat quietly watching him. "Never before have I avoided another being. It can't be fear, why would I fear him? I don't even know who he is!" He stopped and gave Arwen a pleading look. "It seems to me that it is not fear," at this Legolas looked relieved. "Tis love." Legolas stopped pacing to stare at her. "Perhaps you did not hear: I don't even know who he is." "Legolas it is not uncommon for males to fall in love with other males and perhaps it is not love but you are at least attracted to him. I could tell by the look in your eyes when you told me about this mysterious man." "It's not love," Legolas muttered, not even listening to her properly. "What do you know of love anyway? Lord Elrond has told me you are leaving the mortal you fell in love with to go over the sea. If you truly loved him you would not leave him" "My father believes he can make my decisions for me yet they are not his to make. I do not intend to leave these shores, though my father believes I should. I will not!" she added firmly. There was a knock at the door and the man Legolas had become enchanted with opened the door. "I apologise my lady. I did not realise you had a guest," he said. "No need. Aragorn this is Legolas Greenleaf, Thranduil's son. Legolas this is Aragorn son a Arathorn," Arwen pulled Aragorn inside and closed the door. "I have heard much about you Legolas," said Aragorn. "And I you. I believe we've met but you were much younger then. I didn't recognise you, indeed if I had I would have introduced myself much earlier," Legolas replied. Aragorn only looked mildly surprised. The two stared at each other, Legolas could not tear his eyes away and it appeared Aragorn was having the same problem. Eventually Arwen cleared her throat and asked politely " Aragorn was there a reason you cam to see me?" Aragorn looked away from the blonde elf and fixed his gaze on Arwen. "I did.however I cannot seemed to remember what it was. I will leave you two to go back to your talking," he left looking confused.  
  
~*~  
  
Over the next two days Legolas learned a lot about what had been happening prior to his arrival. Four hobbits had arrived, one of which was unconscious and apparently the cause for the delay in the meeting. Though he heard many rumours (both before and after he arrived at Rivendell) it was difficult to believe them. Indeed something undeniably evil had been growing for some time it did not mean the ring of power had been found. Legolas supposed he would find out fact from fiction soon as the hobbit had awaken and the meeting he had come for was to take place in less then an hour.  
  
~*~  
  
At last Legolas was sitting in the meeting. Elrond recounted the history of the ring and asked the hobbit, who was introduced as Frodo, to bring forth the ring. Boromir of Gondor stood and made a speech but the whole time Legolas was lost in his own thoughts and was only pulled out of them when Aragorn spoke. "And what would a mere ranger know of such matters?" Boromir sneered glaring at Aragorn. He didn't know why but Legolas became angry at Boromir's remark. He stood up swiftly and defended Aragorn. He corrected the arrogant Gondorian informing him, and the rest of the room, that he was no mere ranger. Aragorn told Legolas to sit down in elvish and Legolas became strangely happy. So happy in fact that he obeyed the command without a second thought (which did not often happen). This state of happiness did not last though. No one seemed to be listening to Lord Elrond, one of the only people Legolas deeply respected, and this made him angry. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" was Legolas the only one who realised that? "And I suppose you'll be the one to do it?" said the gruff voice of one of the dwarves, Gimli. That's when everyone lost it. Even Gandalf the Grey joined in the argument. Through all the voices Frodo could be heard. "I'll take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." Legolas watched as Gandalf said he would help Frodo take the ring, then Aragorn approached the ring-bearer and offered to protect him. Legolas decided he definitely had to go on the quest now and much to his annoyance it appeared the dwarf had decided the same thing. Boromir and three other hobbits that had been hiding in various places around the hall also joined and they were named the fellowship of the ring.  
  
~*~  
  
The fellowship left Rivendell early the next day. After only half an hour Legolas regretted volunteering, no one could shut Gimli up, but he reminded himself that he joined before the dwarf. Now he suspected Gimli joined just to spite him. To get away from him Legolas went to the front of the group and walked with Aragorn. He was content to walk in silence, enjoying the ranger's company but when Aragorn spoke to him he was overjoyed. All day they talked, at first about the road they were to take but then moving onto more personal subjects. They stopped to camp for the night and while Legolas stared into the orange flames of the fire he realised he loved talking to Aragorn, that he enjoyed the man's company and would give anything to be alone with him, talking again. He was horrified to realise Arwen was right. He was attracted to Aragorn and he had to tell him. "What troubles you Legolas?" Aragorn came over to the fire and sat beside the elf. It appeared the rest of the fellowship was asleep. "Aragorn may I speak with you.honestly?" Legolas not look at the man next to him, afraid he would lose courage.  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Notes: I'm not really happy with a few bits of this fic but since I wrote it at midnight and writing's just an outlet I quite honestly couldn't care less about my poor writing. However I would appreciate it if you could tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. 


	2. There's a truth begging to be told

Since You've Been Gone  
  
Author's note: Thank you Shadow41, SlashyEstel and Pippin the hobbit-elf for reviewing. It means a lot to me that people like my writing ^-^x Thank you Disclaimer: I realised most of this is based on the movie with only a bit of reference to the books. This is mainly for convenience but I should acknowledge Peter Jackson whom I think is a brilliant director.  
  
There's a truth begging to be told  
  
"Aragorn may I speak with you.honestly?" Legolas not look at the man next to him, afraid he would lose courage. "Could you not before?" Aragorn ask sounding slightly amused but when Legolas did not reply he added seriously. "Please go on." Still looking into the flames Legolas tried to think of how to word what he had to say. "We only met three days ago," here he paused not sure where he was going with this. "But.after watching you (Aragorn gave him an enquiring look) and talking to you I have realised how quickly our friendship could grow but I fear that friendship will not be enough for me," he said all this in a rush half hoping Aragorn hadn't heard. He finally looked at the man sitting next to him. He couldn't decipher the look in the man's eyes but decided it must be pity so he went on. "I know we cannot have more than friendship. I am not a child with a silly crush. I know your heart belongs to the Evenstar." Legolas got up to leave but before he did he looked down at the man and reached down to trace a finger along the pendant Arwen had given Aragorn. "She is very lucky and so are you," he said with a sad smile. Before Legolas could remove his hand he found Aragorn's on top of it. He transferred his attention away from the pendant and the warmth of the hand to the man's face where he again attempted to decipher his expression. "Thank you for being honest and now I suppose I should be honest with you. It is true that my heart belongs to Arwen but she will be leaving these shores before long and my heart is already breaking. I also feel that after today it would be very easy to become very close. I hope we can confide in each other as we have tonight. Unfortunately we cannot allow ourselves to be more than friends. I'm sure you will find that it is not quite the feelings you believe you have and that you are just pleased to have someone like yourself on this quest," Aragorn finished not satisfied with what he said. He had managed to convince himself the feelings he was feeling were merely delight at having someone to talk to that has shared similar experiences. He concluded that he couldn't stop staring at the elf because of the beauty all elves possessed and nothing more. After a few minutes silence Aragorn continued "I'm very glad you are on this quest with us. It is good to have someone to talk to and I don't believe a dwarf, hobbit or even a wizard would have quite as much in common as we do. Thank you. You can sleep now, I will take watch then Gimli can relieve me in a few hours. Sleep well." Legolas nodded and went over to a spare bit of ground where he laid out his bed and lay down. He did not fall asleep though; his mind was working overtime with all that had been said minutes ago.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been days since Legolas and Aragorn's fireside talk and Legolas had not had time since that night to dwell on what Aragorn had said but now they were in Moria and it was dark and silent. The journey had slowed after the events of Caradhras as if everyone (except Gimli) was reluctant to take Gimli's advice and go through the mines. Everything had gone bad since they entered the mines and they discovered all the dwarves were dead including Gimli's cousin. At that moment however everyone but Gimli and Gandalf were waiting silently as Gandalf tried to remember the way through the mines to the bridge of Kazad-dûm. It had been at least an hour and the fellowship was beginning to doubt they would leave the room they were in at all let alone that day when Gandalf jumped up and exclaimed that it was this way, he pointed down one of the passages. This did not please the other members as Gandalf had hoped but he ushered them down it anyway. He wanted to leave before the fell beasts awoke. They reached a fairly well lit room containing the tomb of Balin, Gimli's cousin and Gimli's grief deepened. The whole time the fellowship was in Moria Legolas sunk deeper into depression though he did not show it on the outside. Aragorn had not understood how deep the feelings went and seemed to be avoiding Legolas since their talk. Legolas half hoped a fell beast would come and wound him so Aragorn would take care of him and pay attention to him. Now he told himself you are acting like a child.  
  
Author's note: This is quite short but I hope you forgive me by remembering how quickly I updated. Unfortunately I won't be able to write for at least a few days but I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Thank you again to my reviewers ^-^x I hope I didn't disappoint. 


	3. As The Blues Grab and Take a Hold

Since You've Been Gone  
  
As the Blues Grab and Take a Hold  
  
The fellowship had made it out of the Mines of Moria in shock. Gandalf, the one they were all sure would guide them in their quest, had fallen protecting them from the Balrog of Moria. Now it was up to Aragorn to lead them. Legolas came to a decision as they stood on the rocks outside the mines grieving. He would put aside his feelings and give Aragorn all the support he needed. He would be the one Aragorn could rely on no matter what happened. It seemed now was as good a time as any to start so when Aragorn called for the hobbits to get up Legolas went around helping them while offering small words of comfort. Now they would make their way to Lothlorien  
  
~*~  
  
In Lothlorien the fellowship could finally concentrate on their fallen comrade and friend. After meeting Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn they were permitted to rest while elves guarded the borders. Unlike the atmosphere in Rivendell, which was joyful apart from the council and its topic, in Lothlorien after the news of Gandalf's fall the air was heavy with grief. The elves of Lothlorien were singing beautiful songs of lament which Legolas would not translate to the non elvish speakers in the group saying he had not the skill and for him the grief was still too near. Legolas was torn up inside. Should he stay with Aragorn and the fellowship or go to his kin? He greatly desired both though he may never see the elves again. After making up his mind Legolas went in search of Aragorn.  
  
~*~  
  
"I have decided I will go talk with the Galadhrim for a while. I miss my kin and-" Aragorn put a hand up to silence him. "I understand. You need to be back with elf-kind for a while," the ranger smiled at the elf. "I will return soon of course. Thank you for understanding." He reluctantly turned and left to seek the elves. Gimli watched the elf prince as he walked off wondering at the elf's behaviour. Why does he seek permission from Aragorn? Surely he would normally just leave. Gimli just shrugged and thought no more about it.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas was deep in thought when he sensed the was another elf nearby. He had not been walking long so he had not really been expecting to come across someone so soon. He stopped and looked around. There was a figure in the distance walking towards him. As the figure drew nearer Legolas could see his features better. It was Haldir, a dear friend Legolas had known for many years. He made his way toward Haldir and before too long they were smiling and greeting each other. "I was just looking for you," Haldir stated. "Is that so? What do you want with me?" Legolas tried to sound indifferent but he knew Haldir could sense the excitement and joy at seeing an old friend again. "I wish to hear news. Of your father and all your doings since we last met. Come let's find somewhere to sit and talk." Haldir led Legolas away to the courtyard near his room. Here there were chairs and a table which had a platter of fruit read to be consumed. There was also drink on the table. "Is all this for me?" Legolas asked looking at the table. "No it's for my other friend that I haven't seen in years," Haldir said sarcastically. Legolas ignored the comment and sat in one of the chairs. Haldir followed his example. "So is your father well?" Haldir questioned. "When he sent me to Rivendell he was well. Though he sent a message with me informing Elrond he was too ill to attend himself. He is merely too lazy and does not care for anyone but himself," Legolas said bitterly. 1 Haldir nodded thinking it best just to agree with Legolas. "And your intended?" "How would I know? I do not care. I will not marry a stranger just because father thinks it best. I will only marry for love," Haldir shook his head. "You always did follow your heart. Don't you think it's about time you started to think like a responsible adult. I hate to admit it but I think your father's right. One day you will be King of Mirkwood and you will need a Queen." "I won't be King. All elves are leaving these shores soon. For that I am grateful. I do not wish to rule. I never want to turn out like him." "And you will be leaving these shores too? Living the remainder of your life alone? Or worse, looking after your father?" "No I do not intend to go." "I thought not. Where do you intend to go when all this is over?" "I do not know if this will ever be over. Now Gandalf is gone I do not see any hope of our quests success," Legolas' voice was very quiet and he was looking at the ground as he spoke. "You have no faith in the Halfling? Or Aragorn for that matter," Haldir knew he struck close to the elf's heart here. Legolas' head snapped up to look at him. "Frodo is strong but no one really knows how much longer he can resist the Ring. Gandalf told me he didn't really have any hope either but that we should all give our best. Aragorn I trust completely." "Perhaps you should not put so much faith in him. He is still mortal and weak after all." "He is strong, not like most men," Legolas said stubbornly. "You admire him? For his." Haldir trailed off. "I admire him because he is not like most men. He is strong yet kind," Legolas said. "Is that all you admire about it?" Haldir asked slyly. "Are you implying something, Haldir?" "Of course not," the Lorien elf smirked. "Tell me of the others." "I like Merry and Pippin. They manage to keep everyone from getting too down. Sam is very loyal to Frodo. I've never seen anything quite like it. Boromir is a good warrior but his willpower is weak. At the council I realised this. Gimli is stubborn, childish, never misses a chance to show off," Legolas scowled. "Much like a certain elf I know," Haldir chuckled. "I am none of these things!" Legolas protested. "You are. You always have been, reckless, childish, VERY stubborn. I remember when we were much younger and your maid wanted you to wear that blue tunic to the feast." "I remember that. It was a horrible colour and no shape. She had no taste whatsoever." "And you wanted to wear you favourite green tunic with the gold leaves." Legolas was smiling at the memory. "You ran away crying as I remember it," Haldir added. "I did not cry!" they were both laughing now. "If the quest succeeds what will you do? What of the rest of the fellowship?" Haldir returned to serious discussion. "I will not return to Mirkwood. I do not know what I shall do. The hobbits will return to the shire, Gimli to his family, Boromir to Gondor where Aragorn will take Arwen as his bride and Gondor shall have a new King," Legolas' voice became sad when he said the last part. "You care much for this Aragorn don't you?" Haldir asked even though it was obvious. "I never could hide anything from you could I?" Legolas tried to sound annoyed.  
  
TBC  
  
1 I'm not actually entirely sure about Thranduil and Legolas' relationship but (stereotyping I know) I'd just imaging the King's rule would be more important than being a father figure so Legolas would feel at least a little bitter. Also I know elves don't show outer emotion. I just figured it is a matter of pride and they would not try so hard to disguise emotions around people they trust.  
  
Jadesaber I hope this chapter is long enough for you. It was a bit longer but when I read over it there were heaps of things I didn't like or I thought didn't fit but I tried to make it was long as I could. It is longer than the last one anyway.  
  
Thanks again to everyone who read this. ^-^x Make sure you tell me if this isn't good enough cause I'll try much much harder on the next chap if it wasn't. 


	4. To Continue Like This Only Acts As a For...

Since You've Been Gone  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry about this. It is very confusing when it's all thrown together like that but when I typed it there was spaces between each line and all that but I'll put extra spaces so it's readable. Again very sorry. Also I must apologise for how long it has taken me to update. With school and work and all I just haven't had time but here (finally) is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys kick arse.  
  
To Continue Like This Only Acts As Force For No Good  
  
"I never could hide anything from you could I?" Legolas tried to sound annoyed.  
  
Haldir laughed at this. "Of course not. But I wonder, could your affection for Aragorn and your marriage be somehow related?"  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Legolas said.  
  
"Perhaps you subconsciously wish to find someone you can use to change your father's mind. He did say he would give you until the inaugural feast to find a suitable queen."  
  
"True," Legolas said thoughtfully. "Though Aragorn is not female."  
  
"No he definitely isn't," Haldir was again chuckling. "However he is royalty and possesses many qualities both you and your father admire."  
  
"So you are saying that what I'm feeling is no more than deep admiration and friendship," here Haldir opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when Legolas put up a hand. "But I also wish to use him as a way out of my marriage?"  
  
"I'm not saying that... but it is a possibility isn't it? I mean it's not like you've been attracted to women before have you?"  
  
"True. You know Haldir, my dear friend, I believe you are right."  
  
"Of course I am," Haldir replied smugly.  
  
"You know Arwen had me convinced it was love," Legolas said embarrassed. He laughed it off. "She reads too many romance novels."  
  
"She could be right you know. Leggo and Estel sitting in a tree..." he had to run to get away from Legolas who had leapt up and started to chase him.  
  
Haldir continued his taunts as they ran. It was at least an hour before they stopped running and dropped to the ground laughing.  
  
"I'm very pleased1 to have spoken to you today Haldir. You have put my mind at ease and made my heart glad."  
  
"I'm pleased we spoke as well. It has been far too long."  
  
"Yes, and to think how long it may be until we see each other again."  
  
"Don't speak of such things. We shall see each other as soon as your quest is over. You shall stay here as my guest," Haldir said gazing at the sky. "But for now we must enjoy each other's company while we still can. No more grief, depression and bitterness. Those emotions are best left to mortals."  
  
Haldir leaned over and ran his fingers along Legolas' jaw line.  
  
"Haldir stop. We can't do this. We can't go back to how it used to be. I couldn't handle you leaving again," Legolas looked away.  
  
"I didn't want to leave. The army needed me, you know that," Haldir said quietly.  
  
"I know but I can't do it again. We're not young anymore. We've both changed so much. You're not that little elf boy that challenged me to races and archery contests every week anymore."  
  
"Yeah but one thing hasn't changed. I could still beat you in both," Haldir quipped turning the conversation light again.  
  
"What?!?! You never won. Especially with archery, you never even came close and never will," Legolas replied rather pompously.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Haldir asked looking over at the blonde prince.  
  
"I see no point in a childish competition. As I said you have no chance even with you primitive army training," Legolas said with a smirk.  
  
"Primitive? We'll see about that. Come on, we'll settle this once and for all. One last tournament."  
  
A dark figure not far off shook his head as a smile spread across his face.  
  
A/N: Ok I'm *really* sorry! I was trying to make this longer but it's been so long I just wanted to post *something*. Holidays are coming up again soon so I'll have plenty of time to write then. Thanks to everyone who's waited so patiently for this chapter. I'm sorry It's so short. Remember to review. Criticism is welcome of course ^-^x 


	5. I just want to say that I miss you

**I just want to say that I miss you**

A/N: I'm _really_ sorry this took so long. I said I'd try not to take so long and I think I took longer on this one but I will definitely try to get the next few chapters up ASAP because I want to finish this fic off before I get back to school. So I hope you enjoy it, hope the format actually works and that it's a little longer than the other chapters.

"Is that a challenge?" Haldir asked looking over at the blonde prince.

"I see no point in a childish competition. As I said you have no chance even with you primitive army training," Legolas said with a smirk.

"Primitive? We'll see about that. Come on, we'll settle this once and for all. One last tournament."

A dark figure not far off shook his head as a smile spread across his face.

As Haldir set up the archery equipment his mind was racing. _How could I have been so stupid? Of course he wouldn't still love me, probably never had. He was always too good for me anyway. I am so stupid._ He was heartbroken and angry at himself but he turned back to Legolas with a challenging smirk on his face. "So Mirkwood _warrior_," he said mockingly. "Ready to lose?"

Legolas smirked as he aimed at the target. The arrow sailed through the air and hit the dead centre of the target. "No," he said casually. "You know I've really missed this."

Haldir took his shot and also hit the centre knocking Legolas' arrow from the target. They continued like this for an hour, both hitting the centre of the target every time. It was lucky that a messenger arrived or they could have continued for days without a winner being decided.

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn request an audience with the fellowship," the messenger said importantly. Legolas nodded and the messenger turned and left.

"One of yours?" Legolas inquired watching the messenger's retreating back.

"Of course. All soldiers in Lothlorien are trained by me. Why do you ask?" Haldir sounded proud of his status within the Lothlorien army.

"He walks as if he has a stick up his arse just like you," replied Legolas trying to sound as if he were in awe of Haldir's training skills.

"Oh you _are_ funny aren't you?" Haldir said packing up the equipment. Legolas tried to help but Haldir stopped him. "You should go. Can't keep the Lady of the Wood waiting." It was said lightly but Legolas knew there was pain behind the words. He'd hurt his oldest and dearest friend. On the way to join the fellowship he pondered ways of making it up to him.

When he reached the fellowship everyone had packs on their backs. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We leave tonight," said Aragorn.

Legolas didn't know what so say so he stayed silent and followed them. They were given gifts, boats and cloaks from Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and made their way down the Anduin. Legolas was deep in thought during their journey, upset he didn't get to say good bye to Haldir. When they finally stopped Legolas sat off to the side while Frodo and Boromir went walking. Aragorn came over to him.

"Legolas are you ok?" Aragorn sat beside him looking concerned. Legolas looked at him with his normal emotionless expression.

"Of course," he said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know you weren't with your kin for as long as we would have liked and you probably didn't say good bye to anyone properly."

"It's all right. I'll see them again. We'll all see our loved ones again," Legolas said with more confidence than he felt.

"I wish we all shared your view on this. You can see the despair in their eyes," Aragorn said motioning to the rest of the group.

"Do you despair?" Aragorn didn't have time to answer. Boromir and Frodo had been gone far too long and he did not trust Boromir's strength. He had already proven himself weak where the ring was concerned. He ran off to find the two strays.

Merry and Pippin were telling Gimli a story about the Shire while Sam sat watching in amusement. Everything happened so quickly. Uruk-Hai were running down the hill towards them. Legolas automatically went in search of Aragorn and Frodo hoping that they were both still alive and that Frodo still had the ring. Then almost as quickly as they had come the Uruk-hai were gone. Legolas looked around and found Gimli then together they went in search of he others. They found Aragorn kneeling over Boromir, tears in his eyes. Boromir didn't look like he was breathing. Legolas went over and put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Gimli," he said quietly, turning to the dwarf. "Go find the Hobbits."

"I let Frodo go," said Aragorn. "Sam probably followed." Gimli nodded and left them alone. Aragorn straightened, wiped his eyes, and had a determined look on his face. "We need to move on as soon as possible. They might come back. We need to do something with Boromir too."

"Aragorn…" Legolas wanted nothing more than to take the man into his arms and never let go.

"Merry and Pippin are gone!" Gimli can rushing back. "Their weapons are still here. They were taken."

Aragorn looked down at the body on the ground. "He deserves a warrior's funeral. Help me get him to the boats."

They prepared Boromir for his last journey in silence. They remained silent a long time after the boat had disappeared over the waterfall. "Shall we follow Frodo and Sam? If we hurry we can catch them," said Legolas breaking the silence.

"No," said Aragorn. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"Then it has all been in vain. The fellowship has failed," said Gimli in dismay.

"Not if we hold true to each other," said Aragorn an odd glint in his eyes. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc."

They left most of their equipment except for weapons and some food and began their chase. They pursued for as long as they could but eventually it became too dark and they were forced to set up camp for the night.

Gimli had offered to be first sentry and was now fast asleep after Aragorn relieved him. The ranger was now staring into the flames that danced before him. He did not move when he heard Legolas get up and approach him.

"You can sleep now," Legolas offered.

"My shift has not yet finished," replied Aragorn.

"I will finish it. You need sleep." Aragorn knew his friends were concerned for him but he told himself he would not let the others down.

"I could not sleep even if I wanted to," he said. Legolas sat beside him and stared into the flames too. Aragorn began to sing softly to himself. Legolas recognised it as a song about Luthien. He smiled to himself. It saddened him to hear it; he knew Aragorn was thinking of the Evenstar.

"She will not leave," Legolas said causing Aragorn to stop sinigng. He looked at the elf questioningly. "Arwen, she will not leave Middle-Earth."

"She will. Lord Elrond has told her to…and so have I." It was obviously devastating to Aragorn to send her away. Legolas moved closer and put a comforting hand on Aragorn's knee. Aragorn looked up at him in surprise.

"You will make a great king when all this is over and believe me, Arwen will be right there by your side," said Legolas looking directly into Aragorn's eyes. The ranger looked away.

"Actually Arwen staying in Middle-Earth complicates matters," he said softly.

"Why is that?"

Aragorn sighed. "I promised my heart to her and I truly love her but I fear it is someone else that holds my heart."

Legolas looked back at the flames. "That does indeed complicate matters. Who is she?"

"Not she." Legolas' eyes widened as he felt Aragorn's hand under his chin, turning it so that the elf was looking at him. Before he could process what was happening Aragorn's lips were covering his and he was leaning into the kiss. He closed his eyes and even when the kiss ended he kept them closed, fearing that if he opened them he would still be lying down and the kiss was just a figment of his imagination. It wasn't until Aragorn apologised that he opened his eyes. His heart sank. _He didn't mean it_ he thought.

"I've had feelings for you for so long," said Aragorn.

"We only net a few weeks ago," Legolas thought even for men that wasn't a particularly long time.

"No we met before that. I was much younger then but I was instantly captivated the moment I saw you. I had already promised myself to Arwen and was very much in love with her so I dismissed it. Then I saw you again in Rivendell and…"

"But what about 'we can be nothing more than friends?" demanded Legolas.

"As I said, I didn't think at the time that the feelings you felt were love," replied Aragorn.

"And now?"

"Now I'm sure it was love that you spoke of. I have thought of nothing else since that night but I must warn you that if what you say is true and Arwen comes back, it is her I must be with."

"I understand. For the sake of my kingdom I must choose a Queen too."

"Your kingdom? I thought they all left. Can they come back?"

"Of course they can if they choose to. Though I do not know how many will," said Legolas. "I would imagine the undying lands are far more pleasant."

Aragorn nodded. "It will be a while before we must think of that."

"I think we should take this relationship slowly," said Legolas bringing the conversation back to their new found love. The elf stood gracefully.

"If that is what you wish," said Aragorn mesmerised by the beauty before him.

Legolas nodded. "It is. So when you take my clothes off, do it slowly." He gave Aragorn a seductive look and nodded toward his sleeping area.

"We have to have someone keeping a look out," said Aragorn but another kiss quickly changed his mind.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review if you did, review if you didn't. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


End file.
